Corpse Breathed Misfit
by braindead666
Summary: Bianca's brother, Ghost King, Zombie Dude - all connotative of one person - a shaggy haired son of the nether world. He is forever torn between loyalty to the few friends he has and his resentment towards the world in general. Welcome to Nico di Angelo's life.
1. Tester dose

**(A/N My attempt at a multi chaptered fic... Please tell me what you think)**

I'm Nico di Angelo. Just thought I'd start at the beginning – introduction and all. I'm just your average neighbourhood son of Hades who has been badgered into telling everyone his story.

Before I begin, be warned - don't try any of this at home.

Seriously – I know it seems very cool to have godly powers and beat monsters up on a daily basis. The gods know I thought so when I first found out.

But when you end up on the streets of Berlin after shadow travelling there instead of to the bathroom as you originally planned, and find yourself having to run as fast as you can through a mall with a _Lamia_ hot on your trail, believe me, it isn't so much fun any more.

They always only tell you about the perks of the job.


	2. Prologue : A walk in the park

**(A/N Please review and tell me what you think... It'll help me improve... I don't care how rude you are about dissing my story as long as you know what you're talking about.)**

There had been a time when I had not known sadness at all. True, I did not know either of my parents and didn't have a home. Also, I was dyslexic and had ADHD, but I had my sister.

She was everything to me. The only real family I had ever known, and I was content with my lot. However, it all came to an end one day. One day which could be called "fateful" - literally.

Naturally, it had to be on the day of the school dance.

Things probably began to go wrong right from when I was born, and perhaps even before then, but I don't remember any of that.

All I know is – one minute, I'm having the time of my life at a casino, and BAM! I'm taken away with my sister by some dude in a suit and put in a military school.

The rest of it was a haze of homework and Mythomagic cards... until that day.

"What do you mean he "pissed you off?" When did you even learn that phrase?" I cringed as Bianca screamed into my ear, trying to be heard over all the music and chatter. My eyes kept wandering over to all the shiny new clothes everyone was wearing – not very helpful when you have a raging older sister.

"It was an accident – I swear! I mean, how am I supposed to know throwing a rock at someone's head is going to make it bleed gold?"

"You're impossible Nico!"

She turned away in a huff. You know things are bad when someone stops shouting at you when it's obvious they aren't through.

"But he was saying such mean things about you!" I decided to protest.

"He's the _vice principal _Nico!"

"Well, you can take your vice principal and -"

"Mr. Di Angelo!"

Busted. I was afraid now. It was one thing to get riled up and attack him with a pebble, but when he hears you bad mouthing him to your sister, you know you're screwed.

Mister - no, _Doctor _Thorn led us outside the gym and turned around with a positively livid expression on his face. Even in that terrified state, I couldn't help but notice that my precious Mythomagic cards had fallen out of my hands.

He loosened his grip on my shoulder that I hadn't even realized he had and reared to the far corner of the room with a devilish look on his face. Bianca and I couldn't do much other than huddle closer to each other and hope it will all blow past. I mean, what was the worst he could do? Damn us to an eternal detention? Flunk us in all our classes? I wondered if flunking out of school would mean we got to go back to the casino.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, some dude storms into the room with a sword in his hand, and a shield too.

_Cool_ I thought. _Just let me touch that sword and I'll be in Mythomagic heaven._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the black haired dude tried to do some kind of chicken dance with the sword and fell flat on the floor. _Uh-huh._

Dr. Thorn made us walk outside towards some kind of a cliff. I kept waiting for someone to tell us "You have been pranked by Nick.", but that obviously didn't happen.

I can't really remember what happened after that, but there was some talk of Posiedon amongst a lot of other talking, after which a pretty blonde girl appeared out of nowhere and hurled herself off the cliff along with a freakishly transformed Dr. Thorn.

Oh, and there was also a mini battle with a punk girl and someone who could have been Artemis – yes, the one whose figurine I traded with Burt for one of Zeus. Also, we found out Grover was a donkey. Or was that a goat.

All in all, it was a walk in the park – _not._

Bianca disappeared into a tent, which I remember being gob-smacked by at the time. On returning, she only looked at me to inform me that I had lost her forever – to the Hunters of Artemis.

I felt rather numb after that, but I decided to keep up appearances and pretend to be exhilarated about getting a chance to ride in the Sun, which, might I add, wasn't even allowed to drive.

We gate - crashed camp half- blood (or is it lake – crash?) and I met a centaur, a Greek god and about a hundred half bloods along with several naiads, dryads and other magical creatures straight out of the myths.

I remember being shown to Cabin Eleven and going to bed after dinner and thinking that all the new info would probably take a while to sink in.


End file.
